The Begining
by Chipette Lover
Summary: My first in a series. The gang meet a fellow that falls from the sky and tells them they must save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is the first installment of my newest series so review and help me.

I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, but Jeremy is mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

It was a normal morning in the life of the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they awoke from their slumber. The Chipettes and the Chipmunks live together with Dave Seville, the Chipmunks' father and the Chipettes' manager, in a normal house. The Chipettes lived with a friend of Dave's, but she had to move away for her family.

"Morning all," Simon Seville said as he walked down stairs where everyone else was.

"Hey Si," Jeanette Miller, Simon girlfriend, said.

"So, are you all ready for school?" Theodore Seville asked.

"No," Alvin Seville said.

"Alvin, come on," Brittney Miller, Alvin's girlfriend said.

"Yeah, hurry up Alvin," Eleanor Miller, Theodore's girlfriend said.

"Okay," Alvin said getting up.

As they walked out side they heard a sharp sound from the sky. They looked up and saw a man falling from the sky. Evertone moved except Simon who had caught him.

"Who is it?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know," Simon said.

"Well, let's get him inside," Jeanette said.

"Okay," Simon said.

They got him inside and set him on the sofa. They were all talking about who he might be or if he was alive. Simon said he had a pulse. They waited for him to wake up and for three hours he just laid there. Then his eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in California," Alvin said.

"WHAT!! How long was a asleep?" He asked.

"About three hours," Jeanette said.

"Okay, that is fine," He said calming down.

"Who are you sir?" Eleanor asked.

"If I must I will tell you the whole story," He said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Brittney asked.

"I am Jeremy Riley, I came here to find you six," Jeremy said.

"Us?" Theodore said.

"Yes, I need all of you to help me save the universe," Jeremy said.

"This is a joke right?" Alvin asked.

"No, I am sorry to say this, but if you all don't help the universe will be destroyed," Jeremy said.

"How are we to help?" Simon asked.

"Come outside. It is time you learned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is going to happen to them, is Jeremy nice, find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is Chapter 2 enjoy and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2

Outside the house the gang waits as Jeremy is do something weird on in the yard.

"Okay, guy ready for this?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Brittney said.

"Okay, _Erif fo tisf_," Jeremy called as a fireball came from his fist and into the sky. The gang could only look in shock as he did that.

"How did you do that?" Simon said.

"I am a wizard," Jeremy said.

"Why did you show us this?" Jeanette asked.

"Because you will need a trainer," Jeremy said.

"For what," Alvin asked.

"Your powers," Jeremy said laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Brittney asked.

"Let me explain from the start. Alvin, you and your brother are wirards like me. Brittney, you and your sisters are witches. Now I control all elements, but each of you has a certain element to control. Alvin, you control fire. Simon, you control water. Theodore, earth is yours. Brittney, you have wind. Jeanette, you have light. Eleanor, you control darkness.

Now each element has a call out. Like my Fist of Fire is the name backwards. You all with me so far?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, we are," Alvin said.

"Good, now let's train a little bit," Jeremy said.

"Alright," Simon said.

"You three line up at these trees and when i call out you aim your strongest fist at the tree," Jeremy said.

"Got it," Alvin said.

"Ready Simon?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay," Simon said.

"Ready Theodore?"

"Okay,"

"Ready Alvin. Alvin! ALVIN!!!"

Okay,"

They aimed their fist and called out their attack as it fired from their hand they were knocked back.

"Well, this is going to take some time," Jeremy said. They got up and continued till night fall.

Back in the house they were all talking about themselves.

"So, Jeremy, do you sing," Jeanette asked.

"Well, in my opinion bad," Jeremy said.

"Can you sing for us please?" Brittney asked.

"Alright, one song, then it is bedtime," Jeremy stated.

"Deal," they all said.

_Two young people without a thing_

_Say some vows and spread their wings_

_Settle down with just what they need_

_Livin on love_

_She dont care 'bout whats in style_

_She just likes the wayhe smiles_

_It takes more than marble and tile_

_Livin on love_

_Livin on love, buyin on time_

_Without somebody nothing aint worth a dime_

_Just like an old fashioned story book rhyme_

_Livin on love_

_It sounds simple thats what you're thinkin'_

_But love can walk through fire without blinkin'_

_It doesnt take much when you get enough_

_Livin' on love_

_Two old people without a thing_

_Children gone but still they sing_

_Side by side in that front porch swing_

_Livin on love_

_He cant see anymore_

_And she can barely sweep the floor_

_Hand in hand they'll walk through that door_

_Just livin on love_

_Livin on love, buyin on time_

_Without somebody nothing aint worth a dime_

_Just like an old fashioned story book rhyme_

_Livin on love_

_It sounds simple thats what you're thinkin'_

_But love can walk through fire without blinkin'_

_It doesnt take much when you get enough_

_Livin' on love_

_No it doesnt take much when you get enough_

_Livin' on love_

He stopped and looked up as the gang was in shock again.

"You sing great," Jeanette said.

"Thanks, but now bed," Jeremy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read, enjoy, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.3

"Morning, guys," Jeremy said.

"Hey, Jeremy," Jeanette said. They all just woke up after a hard day of training their powers. Jeremy started walking outside, but then he heard Jeanette scream. He ran back inside and found her backed into a wall and glass all over the floor.

"What happened Jean?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. All of a sudden the glass I was going to get started floating into the air," Jeanette said in shock.

_Is it possible._

"Jeanette, can you come outside with me for a minute?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Jeanette said.

Outside Jeremy was talking Jeanette through a power she might have that he did not know about when he had arrived.

"So, are you saying I'm psychic," Jeanette asked in amazement.

"Well, I don't know for sure. We have to test it out on something," Jeremy said.

"Okay, but what do we test it on, sir," Jeanette asked.

"Okay, 'A' it is not 'sir', just Jeremy. 'B' The tree," Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Alright, so I just focus on the tree and think of what I want it to do?" Jeanette asked.

"Right, but you must clear your mind of everything else or it will not work, and if it does work make sure you do not lose focus or there is no telling what can happen.

"Okay here goes," Jeanette said. She closes her eyes and tries to focus on the tree. She tries to make the limbs shake, while Jeremy was watching for any tree movement. The tree did not seem to be doing anything, so Jeremy was about to call Jeanette, but then the tree started shaking and then stoped. Jeanette opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good job, Jean," Jeremy said hugging her.

They went inside and ate breakfast after everyone woke up. They trained most of the day and soon they could conjure more spells.

"Oh come on Jeremy," Jeanette asked.

"Jean, I really don't think Simon would like it," Jeremy said looking at Simon.

"It is fine Jeremy you can sing a song with her for us," Simon said.

"Are you sure, Si?" Jeremy asked. Simon nodded and Jeanette jumped up grabbing Jeremy with her.

_Hey._

_(Yeah)_

_I'm having a party, wanna come?_

_(Naw, I don't think so baby)_

_Oh, come on...it's gonna be lots of fun_

_(Naah)_

_Whoa!_

_Huh! Huh!_

_(Aww, Baby)_

_I'm having me a party_

_(I don't think I can come)_

_Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party_

_(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)_

_Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot_

_(Startin' to sound good)_

_I'm gonna put you on the spot_

_(Thinkin', maybe I should)_

_Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one_

_(Guess I could be there)_

_Come on and join the fun_

_(What should I wear?)_

_I'll tell you bout' it.._

_It doesn't matter what you wear_

_'Cause it's only gonna be_

_You and me there (Whoa!)_

_I'm having a party_

_A party for two_

_Ain't Invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you_

_You'd be sexy in your socks_

_(We could polish the floors)_

_In case that anybody knocks_

_(Let's lock all the doors)_

_Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do_

_(I'm gonna do with you)_

_I'm gonna try somethin' new_

_(I wanna try that, too)_

_I tell you bout' it..._

_:_

_(It doesn't matter)_

_Uh, uh_

_(What I wear)_

_('Cause it's only gonna be)_

_You and me there_

_I'm having a party_

_A party for two (yeah)_

_Ain't invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you (yeah)_

_Yeah, you_

_(I'm here) You're there_

_(That's all) we really need_

_(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty_

_(Just) Just you and me_

_(Don't) Don't think about it now_

_(Don't) Don't even doubt it now_

_(I'm inviting you to a) party for two_

_(Whoa!)_

_Shake it, shake it_

_(Come on baby!)_

_Aww, all the things I'm gonna do_

_(I'm gonna do with you)_

_I'm gonna try somethin' new with you, boy_

_(I wanna try it, too)_

_I'll tell you that it.._

_It doesn't matter what you wear_

_('Cause it's only gonna be)_

_It's only gonna be you and me_

_(Awwwww, yeah)_

_I'm havin' a party_

_(A little bitty party baby)_

_A party for two_

_It's just me and you_

_(That's right)_

_Invitin' noboby_

_I ain't inviting anybody_

_(Nobody baby)_

_nobody but you_

_Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on)_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_

_Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on)_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_

_(Just you and me there)_

_That was great!_

_(Let's do it again!)_

"That was fun Jean," Jeremy said.

"Yea, it was well night all," Jeanette said walking up the stairs.

_I don't get it _Jeanette thought _Why is my heart beating fast? I love SImon not Jeremy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Jeanette stay with Simon or go for this new guy that she just met you will find out later. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for like the year long wait, but I just lost interest in this and now I am Trying again enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

The next morning Jeremy was the first up and desided to start breakfast. When it was done he woke up the gang and they started eating.

"So what are we doing today Jeremy?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, you guys have done a great job training that I think you deserve a little break so I thought that you guys would like to have a little contest," He replied.

"What kind?" Simon asked.

"A music contest. We each come up with a song and sing it for a group of people, then they wote on who they thought was the best," Jeremy said.

"That sound like fun," Jeanette said.

Everyony agreed and they set it all up and spread the word around town that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were having a free concert and by night fall the yard was full of screaming fans.

"Okay people, before we start I want you all to meet our new friend Jeremy Riley," Theodore said when he got on stage.

"What goes on people? This is how this little show is going down. We will al sing a song, even me, and you guys with be our judges," He said.

"So let's get this party started. Let me welcome to the stage: ALVIN SEVILLE!!" Jeremy said as eh walked off.

The music started as Alvin sang.

I was always the crazy one

I broke into the stadium

And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line

You were always the perfect one

And the valadictorian so

Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"

I only wanted to catch your attention

But you overlooked me somehow

Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention

And I played my guitar too loud.

How do you like me now?

How do you like me now,

Now that I'm on my way?

Do you still think I'm crazy

Standin here today?

I couldnt make you love me

But I always dreamed about living in your radio

How do you like me now?

When I took off to Tennessee

I heard that you made fun of me

Never imagined I'd make it this far

Then you married into money girl

Aint it a cruel and funny world?

He took your dreams and tore them apart.

He never comes home

And youre always alone

And your kids hear you cryin down the hall

Alarm clock starts ringin

Who could that be singin

Its me baby, with your wake up call!

How do you like me now?

How do you like me now,

Now that I'm on my way?

Do you still think I'm crazy

Standin here today?

I couldnt make you love me

But I always dreamed about living in your radio

How do you like me now?

Tell me baby...

I will preach on...

The crowd went wild for Alvin and he bow down and left the stage.

"Okay thank you. Now give it up for my brother SIMON SEVILLE!" Alvin screamed.

Simon took the stage as the music began.

You boys know about a real country girl

I'm talkin true blue, out in the woods

down home country

Shes a hot little number in her pick-up truck daddy's sweet money done jacked it up

Shes a party all-nighter from South Carolina

a bad mama-jama from down in Alabama

Shes a ragin cajun, lunitic from Brunswick,

juicy Georgia peach, with a thick sounthern drawl, sexy swingin walk

Brother she's all country(shoot)

from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country, from the song she plays to the prayer she prays

Thats the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country

Brother she's country

A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down mama taught her how to rip up the town

Hunny drippin' hunny from a hollar in Kentucky, gets ya flippin kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippy

She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover, thick sounthern drawl, sexy swingin walk

Brother she's all country(shoot)

from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

She's country,

from the song she plays to the prayer she prays

Thats the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country

Nuthin' but country

Brother shes country

from her cowboy boots

to her down home roots

nuthin' but country, yeah yeah

She's country(shoot)

from her cowboy boots to her down home roots

she's country, from the song she plays to the prayer she prays

That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country

Yeah she's nothin but country, she's all about the country

From the backwoods

Shes home a grown

Down to the bone

She's country

The music ended and Simon bow.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it," Simon said. "Now give it up for our new friend: JEREMY RILEY!"

He stepped on the stage and took the mic.

Hey y'all.. watch this

Daddy's belt, momma's drapes

Standin' tall on the backyard shed

Lookin' cool in my superman cape

I told the the neighborhood girl

Say hey y'all watch this

My fate was a broken arm

My reward one big kiss

When daddy asked me why I did it

I made him laugh out loud when I told him

'Cause the chicks dig it

Scars heal, glory fades

And all we're left with are the memories made

Pain hurts, but only for a minute

Yeah life is short so go on and live it

'Cause the chicks dig it

Black top road

Learner permit

Thought I was Earnhardt

Drivin' fast but I didn't see the ditch

Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn

The police came and called my father

But I met the farmer's daughter

And when the judge asked me why I did it

He threw the book at me when I told him

"'Cause the chicks dig it"

Scars heal, glory fades

And all we're left with are the memories made

Pain hurts, but only for a minute

Yeah life is short so go on and live it

'Cause the chicks dig it

Just throw caution to the wind my friend

Then sit back and watch your life begin, ' cause

Scars heal, glory fades

And all we're left with are the memories made

Pain hurts, but only for a minute

Yeah life is short so go on and live it

'Cause the chicks dig it

Scars heal, glory fades

And all we're left with are the memories made

Pain hurts, but only for a minute

Yeah life is short so go on and live it

It don't matter if you lose or if you win it

Hey the chicks dig it

The chicks dig it

The chicks dig it

The chicks dig it

"Okay guys really come on thank you all. We will take a little break and be right back," Jeremy said as the curtain closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys now you tell me which of the three you liked best and give me some song ideas plz. Also R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people. Its been a while but i have been really busy with school but i'm back and badder then ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

"Okay, are you all ready for some more fun?" Jeremy said as the crowd yelled back.

"Then give it up for my good friends Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller."

As they came on stage the music started playing.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do, whether i like it or not_

_She's got dreams to big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot_

_Where ever they are_

_Look's like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack_

_Ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along, but I gotta be strong_

_I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road_

_Baby get ready (oh, I'm ready)_

_Get set, don't go_

_Looks like things are fallin' in place_

_Feels like they're fallin' apart_

_Paintin' this big old smile on my face_

_To hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_

_Of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

_I'm at the starting line, the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_She's waiting on my blessings, 'for she hits that open road_

_Baby get ready, get set,_

_Don't go_

_I'm at the starting line the rest of my life as ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

_She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road_

_Baby get ready (oh,)_

_Get set, please don't go_

_Don't go_

_I'm gonna go now, I'm ready_

_Don't go_

_I'll be alright, I'll be ok_

_Know that I'll be thinkin' of you every single day_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_Let me go_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_Oh, I gotta do what I gotta do_

After they finished they walked up to the mic and said, "Now we give you Jeanette and Brittney Miller."

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_You come from here, I come from there_

_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

_(Ever tell)_

_Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks_

_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_

_But we can get up and let loose and LOL_

_(LOL)_

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(That you're not alone)_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me_

_When we write the same song in a different key_

_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_

_(Get along)_

_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_

_That you're not alone_

_(Here I go again)_

_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back, yeah!_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_We're so good, more than momentary!_

_'Cause we're one_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)_

_'Cause we're one_

_(I think we're almost legendary)_

_We're anything but ordinary!_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream, oh_

_You and me, the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La la la la la_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"Okay now for the final song of the night, our new friend Jeremy wishes to sing a favorite song of his." Jeannette said.

As Jeremy walked on stage he grabbed the mic and the Chipmunks got their places.

_I need a kick drum,_

_A guitar now,_

_And a bass line,_

_And imma show you how,_

_How to rock_

_How to dance_

_How to get down,_

_And all I need is a piano in my track now_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands up_

_(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't stop_

_(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Can you hear me (hey)_

_Do you feel it (hey)_

_If you with me (oh)_

_1-2-3_

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_

_So let's make this last forever_

_Of all the stars are in the skies at night_

_You got to ask one thing to shine quite as bright_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands_

_Throw your hands up_

_(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't_

_Cause you can't stop_

_(Whoa ohoh, whoa ohoh)_

_Can you hear me (hey)_

_Do you feel it (hey)_

_If you with me (oh)_

_1-2-3_

_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_

_So let's make this last forever_

"Thank you for your time. We will see you at the next show, so for now good night." He said as they left the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it the fifth chapter. Tell me what you think and what i could do to make it better.


End file.
